


A night to remember

by Captain_Caterpillar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, Dancing, Dean is distracted, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel is enjoying this the most, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, but that's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Caterpillar/pseuds/Captain_Caterpillar
Summary: "You did what?" Dean sputtered. "You know the best way to get over someone else is to get under someone new, right?" came Gabriel's tinny voice over the phone. Well, thatwasDean's usual method, so he couldn't really argue with him.After Lisa broke up with him, Dean agrees to a blind date arranged by Gabriel. Because the mystery man is apparently very shy the date is to be in Dean's own home. Well, Dean doesn't have anything better to do (he could always record Dr Sexy for later), so he agrees. He won't know what hits him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [super_powerful_queen_slayyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_powerful_queen_slayyna/gifts).



> Hi lovely readers! This story is based on a prompt by super_powerful_queen_slayyna, who not only was super nice when I contacted her to tell her about my attempt at fullfilling it, but _also_ took it upon herself to beta my story and gave me some marvellous advice. She is truly a gem! 
> 
> The prompt tells the whole story, so I'd rather wait to properly write down her full prompt in the end so as not to ruin the fun for you :) The lovely [Si](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_lu6983) also did a beta read for me.
> 
> This is also my very first fic ever, so I'm quite excited to post it.

"You did what?" Dean sputtered.

"You know the best way to get over someone else is to get under someone new, right?" came Gabriel’s tiny voice from his phone. Well, that was Dean's usual method, so he couldn't really argue with him, except, well, he could. Because he still was Dean Winchester, certified Ladies’ Man (and also kinda not-so-openly, certified Men's Man).

"Look, Gabe, I can see your point, but you don't have to ask people to meet me at home for a blind date, I'm not that desperate!" He was though. Breaking up with Lisa was the final one of his desperate relationship attempts.

After breaking up, he did all the things recommended: intensive talk therapy (with his whiskey bottle); visiting new places (other bars he hasn't been in fights yet) and holding on to things that help him feel grounded (that whiskey bottle was doing double duty)

But even all that self-care couldn't reverse what the realization of his romantic inadequacy did to him: he had lost his mojo. Going out to bars and getting a nice girl, that used to be so easy, but now, all he did was sit at the bar and morosely consider his life's failings. It wasn't a pretty sight, he could understand that nobody wanted a piece of that. An at-home delivery of a cute guy didn't sound so bad after all.

"So? You in?" Gabe pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Tell me why he wants to meet me at home, though? Is this a hookup? I'm not in the mood for a one night stand."

"It's not a one night stand. What do you take me for? He's just very shy. It's too much pressure to have a date _and_ be in public. I just wanted to ease the burden a bit."

"...and you know him how, exactly?"

"He's my cousin. Great guy! He does have to hone his social skills a bit more but he's quite hot. You will not regret this night!" Gabe chuckled. He knew that he had Dean, it was apparent in that exuberantly happy smugness. And, well, what would Dean lose? He could still end the date early if it was a bust. Not having to go out, he could use that time and watch the latest Dr Sexy. Apparently, Dr Piccolo was making cow eyes at the new EMT.

"Ok. Whatever. I'm in. Tell him to bring dessert."


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang. Dean checked on his burgers and hurried to the hall, straightening his overshirt. Maybe he should have worn the red one - ugh, he hadn't done this in too long. He thought about running to the bedroom to quickly change, but then there was a tentative knock on the door. 

Opening the door he was stunned by the person outside. Blue eyes, dark brown curls that looked like they were already post-coital and a very serious expression greeted him. The man had some kind of dessert box in his hands. He motioned for him to come in, and while the stranger took off his coat and deposited a rather large duffel bag, Dean grew more and more anxious. 

Tentatively he started, “Hi, I'm Dean. Nice of you to come to my home.” The stranger seemed unmoved and stared at him. Dean tried for a joke to lighten the mood, but all that came out was, “I swear, I’m not gonna kill and eat you.” Where did that come from? He chuckled nervously, while the stranger continued to stare at him.

“I’m Jimmy, nice to meet you. Gabriel assured me you are not a psychopath killer. Thank you for confirming it. I would also like to state that there will be no penetration tonight. This is non-negotiable.” 

Those were apparently the social skills Gabe was talking about. “Oh, ok, got that out of the way,” the nervous chuckles returned. Very smooth Winchester. 

After some awkward shuffling in the hall, coats were disposed of and Dean let Jimmy into the kitchen. He opened two beers and handed one to Jimmy. Right as he was about to ask him to sit down, Jimmy put his beer on a counter and asked Dean to take a seat. Slowly, Jimmy was starting to, well, probably... dance. He was swaying his hips definitely, and there was some sort of arm movement that reminded Dean of old men at weddings. 

"Jim, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm dancing, Dean, isn't it obvious? Would you like me to go slower?" 

Well, no, he didn't think that going slower would help whatever movement was happening here. "You could just sit down, you know...."

"Oh, no no no, I was assured that seductive dancing is required!" Jimmy interrupted him, "I just warmed up now, please wait for the proper dance to start. I rehearsed intensively."

Did he now? Dean was stupefied. If he was honest, Dean didn't want to stop his dancing, it was extremely odd, yes, but also quite cute, he had to admit. And now, Jimmy had closed his eyes, because apparently, a rehearsed dance move was starting. Was it - no, that couldn't be - Jimmy was now circling himself, bringing his arms up like an Indian Bollywood star. Well, Bollywood trainee. His eyes were still closed and he was muttering something under his breath.

Was he... counting?

"One, two, swirl and then... fuck!"

Suddenly, Jimmy was toppling over, arms waving around and falling onto Dean, who reacted too slowly to stand up, so he caught him sitting. 

"Next time, maybe don't close your eyes while twirling around?" Dean joked and immediately regretted it. 

Jimmy's big blue eyes were looking up to him from his position halfway in his lap, distressed. "I'm sorry Dean, I am so sorry! This is my first time dancing like this. Seduction dances are quite beautiful, but they are equally complicated to learn. I watched youtube videos, but rehearsing at home has been quite the challenge. Again, I'm very sorry that you had to be the first to watch me like this. Maybe I could come back later when I'm more proficient?" 

"Oh no, that's ok." And as surprisingly nice it felt to have his arms full of Jimmy, Dean was pushing him up and away to the opposite chair. They only knew each other for about 10 minutes now. A bit too early for cuddling. Apart from the fact that Dean Winchester was, of course, not a cuddler. "Let's just talk, ok?" 

From his position across the desk Jimmy was squinting at him, his head to the side. "Of course Dean, we can talk." 

It sounded like Jimmy thought Dean was stupid. And Dean was stupefied for a moment, thinking about what animal Jimmy reminded him of. A baby chicken maybe? Sitting in his nest, looking out at the world...

He was pulled out of that train of thought as Jimmy shouted, "Aha, of course, let's talk!" His eyes sparkled. "I'm sorry, Dean, again, for being so slow. Yeah, we should most definitely talk. It is quite important, of course. Nobody should embark on any shared activity without talking, that is quite right," he smiled wide.

"So, you dance often?" Dean asked, quite intelligently. That wide smile was something else. Jimmy seemed so proud of remembering that talking was a good idea after all. He really was cute, if exceedingly odd. 

"Hmm? No, not really, I just learned it now for this. But let's talk, as we said. Dean, how much suction do you require in a blowjob?"

"Ah, interesting." Dean wasn't really over that smile. "Suction, yeah. Wait, what now?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a long(er) one, people! I hope you enjoy!

“Uh, shouldn’t we get to know one another before we talk about suction?” Dean struggled to get out. It wasn’t like he wasn’t interested in what those red lips were capable of, but still, he should at least know some hobbies or something.

“Do we?” There was that squint again. It looked like some animal, Dean was sure, some winged creature. Maybe a baby falcon, all feathery in its nest. 

“I don’t think we need to….” his brows furrowed and then relaxed again, “unless…. oh, of course! You want the dating experience! Gabe did hint at that!” His eyes sparkled again.

Dean was, or rather continued to be, perplexed. Gabriel did say that this was to be a blind date, not some quick hookup, but maybe he misunderstood. He never had a hookup that started with a seduction dance, that's for sure. But well, it also wasn’t the strangest thing he had experienced. Once a girl wanted to be fucked while wearing a Paci. That night ended rather quickly. A guy he met at the bookstore wanted to write dirty words on him. Just that. Not that he was opposed to kink, his underwear drawer was proof of that, but there were hard limits even he had.

"Yeah, dating. Like getting to know each other and stuff... "

"Oh, of course. Well.... what do you do, Dean?"

That finally opened a normal first-date conversation about their jobs. Jimmy was doing his masters in religious studies at the local university. “Aren’t you a bit old to be a grad student?” Dean asked. Jimmy stared at him unblinkingly. Fuck, that was not the right thing to ask. Why couldn't he just ask about hobbies? _Idiot_ , he thought, _absolute idiot_.

Meanwhile, Jimmy seemed to have made a decision.

“I was a soldier, fought overseas. I led teams into numerous situations. My superiors considered me a reliable, reasonable and a loyal man. And I, at the time, never questioned any orders. I considered it my honour to serve in whatever way was needed. The military is built on obedience to decisions from above. But after years of this, on a tour in the middle east, I lay in my field bed looking up at the ceiling and it suddenly hit me: My whole life I followed orders from above. My decisions were made for me by faceless entities. I never made a decision on my own.“ Jimmy chuckled wryly. “You would think that I would have realized that quite early on, wouldn’t you? That’s the whole thing about the military.” 

Dean was quiet, slightly uneasy about what was to come. He whispered: “Did something happen?”

Jimmy looked at him, slightly dazed, “Did it? Did they order me to destroy a town of innocents for reasons I never understood? Did they make me bring a terrorist to get tortured by one of our own? Did they consider what our man would lose doing it? Did that man come out different than before?” Jimmy laughed dryly again. His hands were clasped in his lap, fiddling. “Maybe it did, maybe it didn’t. In the end, I just couldn’t be a cog in the system anymore. I questioned my superiors and my orders one too many times. They sent me home to a re-education camp.”

Dean looked at him. “They do that?” he muttered, appalled.

“Well, not exactly, it’s not Clockwork Orange. But I had to do additional training and was sent to therapy. Afterwards, they send me to a solitary post in information-gathering. It was a blessing in the end. I met Anna there. She taught me to question my beliefs. May I have another beer?” 

That startled Dean, but considering what he just heard he could understand the need for beer. Nothing like liquid courage to face your demons. “So you turned to religious faith after that?” he asked the other man.

“No, rather I wanted to understand how and why faith in an institution happens, blind or otherwise. Religious studies were my nearest bet. After my tour was over, I got out before they could find it in them to do a dishonourable discharge.” Jimmy stopped and stared at him. 

Dean's head was swimming, that was a lot more information than he expected. Not that he didn’t understand Jimmy. His father was a marine - he had some experience with the expected obedience. Jimmy had to be strong to get out of the conditioning coming with years in service and start to forge a path for himself. 

Dean was impressed. And felt entirely inadequate. Being a mechanic with a GED didn’t hold a candle to someone who not only fought in wars but actively furthered himself through education.

“That’s actually how I came to be here with you,” Jimmy suddenly continued, “A fellow student, Alfie, does the same, and he recommended it to me.” Dean looked at him, trying to understand. “So the other students don’t do this?” he had to ask. Jimmy shook his head and looked at him quizzically. Maybe a baby sparrow, Dean thought. 

“It isn’t really common, don’t you think? Alfie likes to go for older men for single nights, but he also likes to do the ‘dating’.” There were finger quotes. Actual finger quotes. Did religious study majors not date? Maybe they were all so deeply religious that they just… married? That couldn’t be true. They would still need to get to know someone before marrying. Wait, did they all do arranged marriages? What kind of program was this?

Dean looked at Jimmy, taking a long pull of his beer. Maybe religious people didn’t like to call it dating? Maybe they called it courting. But wait, does that mean Jimmy was going for a relationship here? Would he like to marry Dean eventually? Was that the endgame? Was the seduction dance part of some traditional courting ritual? Was that part of his religion? Wait, was Jimmy even religious?

“Ummm, but you ‘date’ as well, right?” Ok, apparently he had become a man who uses finger quotes, what a night. “Like, you’re not into courting or something. You don’t have…intentions, right?”

“Hmmm, no, of course, I don’t. Other than making this night satisfactory, of course.” Of course, Dean thought. “I do enjoy this dating experience. I hope you do too. But if you don’t mind, we could advance now?” And with that Jimmy was on him and fell to his knees between Dean's thighs.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was paralyzed. That change was too quick for his brain, relaxed as it was after that beer. 

“Wait, stop! You don’t have to… the floor must be uncomfortable…” He was silenced by the view of Jimmy trying to open his fly with his teeth. Why, yes, there was a bulge growing there, thank you for asking. Jimmy, meanwhile, was struggling with the buttons of Dean's jeans. He still tried to only use his teeth, which seemed to be as complicated as one would imagine.

“You can use your hands, you know?” Dean tried, but Jimmy shook his head. 

“Alfie was quite clear that this is the recommended action. I rehearsed this at home, but my jeans seem to be another brand. Your hole seems to be quite tight, I think I have to get my tongue in there too. Please hold on." 

Dean tried to concentrate hard on the fact that Jimmy was talking about the button and not any other holes.

Finally, Jimmy opened those damn buttons and continued to the zipper. Ok yes, that was very hot, even though it was still quite strange, damn. Jimmy looked up at him, intense blue eyes trained on his. His hair was even sexier now, all mussed up from the dancing incident. His hands were on Dean’s thighs, caressing him, while his teeth slowly dragged down the zipper. His dick was looking forward to more space to grow in. His eyes fluttered close, it was so hot. He could hear the zipper go down. Jim was slowing down, he heard a moan. Oh wait, was that a moan, or was that a groan? Right then he heard him curse, 

“Ouch, fuck! fuck! Assbutt!”

************* 

So there they were. Dean, trying to finickle Jimmy's hair out of the zipper of his jeans, while Jimmy was hissing curses into his crotch. Dean had to admit defeat and decided to manoeuvre them both to a kitchen cabinet, where he could get a scissor. He feared Jimmy wouldn't like that, his hair was quite a looker after all, but he seemed fine with it. At least he told Dean's boxer-trapped cock as such. The hot breath over his boxers did nothing to help his dick to get down. No, his cock tried to be extra attentive to Jimmy's curses, virtually reaching out to him. He finally got those scissors and cut Jimmy free.

Jimmy relaxed against Dean's crotch, sighing deeply until he suddenly remembered where he was and shot up straight. Dean’s dick was sad at that, but Dean himself could finally relax. Jimmy sat down at the kitchen chair and looked up at Dean, utter defeat in his blue, blue eyes. They were very blue, like a deep mountain lake or maybe the ocean in winter. 

Jimmy apparently had been talking while Dean was considering shades of blue.

"...of course reimburse your friend. This was obviously not satisfying in the least, and I can't see how it would get better. I'm, again, very sorry." 

"It isn't that big of a deal, Jimmy," Dean said. 

"That's not my name. I feel like I should come clean about all of this. Even though this is my first time doing this, I should have done better. My name is Castiel. Jimmy is just the name I use for the callboy thing.”

Did Dean hear right? "The _what_ thing again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a twist! 
> 
> Imagine Gabriel cackling to himself at home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me get this straight. You are a callboy. Hired by Gabriel. Your _cousin_ , Gabriel. To do what? Penetrate me back into the dating pool?"

"Well, as I said penetration is explicitly not part of the agreement. But the rest is correct."

Dean was starting to sweat. This was infuriating. How could Gabriel think he had sunk so low that he needed a callboy! A fucking ex-soldier, religious studies major who did seduction dances for an introduction. The dance made more sense now. Ok, it didn't _actually_ make sense in the grand scheme of things, but then, Dean didn't know what callboys did other than apparently not penetrate anyone.

Castiel looked down at his lap. "As I said, my fellow student, Alfie is a callboy as a side job and told me all the benefits of it. It would be nice to have more time to concentrate on my studies, so I agreed to try it. Gabriel told me he knew just the person for my first time, but that this person is quite shy, so I shouldn't talk explicitly about the arrangement. In retrospect, I can see how he manipulated us both."

Dean would have laughed if he wasn't still angry. "Did Gabriel tell you to do the dance?"

Castiel looked up at him. "No, no! That was Alfie, as I mentioned to you. He was quite clear on what was to be expected. I should dance seductively before going on to the oral part of sex. He told me to include you in the dancing, that I should just watch some videos online and improvise. So I watched YouTube videos of ritualistic seduction dances and rehearsed at home. I don't think improvising is possible, those dances are quite intricate. Be assured, I would have included you in the later part of the choreography. There was to be some dancing under opened arms. It would have been beautiful and very sensual."

Dean could only stare.

"I am very sorry, Dean. Again. For my behaviour, and that of my family. I will go now." And with that, he stood up.

Dean got anxious. On one hand Jimmy, no Castiel, was a callboy and only here for the money, on the other hand, Dean had prepared burgers.

Oh, right!

"I prepared burgers. Let's at least eat them before you go."

Castiel blinked, "I am confused. Do you want me to stay and continue with my blowjob? I can certainly do that, but I'm not sure if you can achieve maximum satisfaction due to my inexperience of doing this professionally."

"Yeah, no. No blowing, that's ok. But, well, Gabriel lied to me and he should still pay for your services. It wouldn't be fair to you. You even did the dance! And, well, I prepared these burgers. How about you stay for a while and we eat them?"

Castiel squinted at him, tipping his head. Dean thought hard. He saw a very cute baby hawk at the zoo once. It wasn't 100% right, but it was closer than the chick. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok,” Castiel nodded.

*************

"What would you have done, if our ‘date’ wasn't tonight?" Castiel finger quoted at him.

"Well, I'd’ve watched some wrestling or maybe a thriller or... something, you know..." At that moment, his phone beeped with a notification. "Ohhh, Dr Sexy just started!" Dean's face quickly turned red.

"We can watch Dr Sexy, if you want. But I have to admit that I have never seen an episode."

"If you insist, of course. It's not that hard to get into actually."

So they watched the episode and Dean explained every character and relationship. Castiel was suitably interested, but he did state that ‘Orange is the New Black’ was more interesting. Afterwards, they decided to start on their burgers and Castiel kept Dean company while he cooked them in the pan. After the bumpy start, it was surprisingly nice to just hang out and talk. It turned out that Castiel did go on regular dates, just as his fellow students did. He chuckled when Dean admitted his misconceptions.

Dean told him about his brother, the lawyer, and Castiel talked about all the pranks his cousin had played on him when they were younger.

They brought their burgers to the couch and started up some cartoons. While the roadrunner was doing his thing, obscene moans filled the room. Castiel seemed to enjoy those burgers enormously. Dean was getting hot again. Maybe Cas should start his callboy routine with some burger eating instead of dancing.

After the burgers, they ate some eclairs. They were surprisingly good, being that they weren't apple pie, but Castiel could learn and bring a pie to their next date. Uh oh, Dean meant... yeah, he meant it. Fuck, was it ok to ask your callboy for a non-paid date? That was probably very bad etiquette.

The roadrunner turned into Looney toons; the first round of beer turned into thirds and fourth and soon they were quite close on the couch. Castiel’s leg was touching Dean's from his feet to his hip and Dean was leaning slightly into him.

"Castiel..." he slurred slightly, still leaning into the other man, "Cas-ti-el.... can I call you Cas?"

"Yes, you may," Castiel whispered back.

Dean leaned closer to him, very, very close in fact. He could feel Cas’ breath. Cas was so close. He smelled so nice. It would have been so easy to just... lean...in. So he did.

Dean just leaned in and kissed him. It started chaste and featherlight, but Cas put his hand behind Dean’s head and pulled him in. His kisses started to get hungry. Dean took his shoulders and pulled Cas down with him. They lay on top of each other and kissed for minutes, hours, maybe years. Dean had lost his sense of time.

Suddenly, Cas stopped and panted, "I don't wanna. I don't want to."

"You don't want to?" Dean was perplexed. Cas lips were kiss-bitten and red. His hair was even more ruffled than before. Why would he stop now?

Cas looked at him, seriously. "Dean, stop!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up when the first sun rays shone in his bedroom. He looked out the window, considering the night before. What a strange evening, what a weird man. What a hot, intelligent, interesting, weird man. Who didn’t want anything from him, now that he didn’t need to to finish his job as a callboy? 

After Castiel had all but pushed him off the couch in his effort to stop their evening, they decided he should sleep in the spare room. Dean was kinda embarrassed by his behavior, but that didn’t mean he’d push a drunk man onto the street. Castiel shouldn't drive home tipsy, that’s how people die unnecessary death. So he had that hotness in the room next to him. God, Dean thought he couldn’t get more depressed, but apparently, that was possible. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep again.

When he next came to consciousness, Castiel’s face was hovering above him. He sat on the side of the bed and seemed quite elated. Wait, has he been watching him in his sleep?

“Ah, you’re finally up! I found a solution!” Castiel nearly shouted. This was all too much. Not only did he have to think coherent thoughts before coffee, but he also had to concentrate on Castiel being so close after having been rejected by him not even 12 hours ago. It was quite unfair, all in all.

“What solution? Oh! Do you have contacts? Is that why you are squinting all the time?” Castel just squinted at him, helping Dean’s theory along.

“No, I don’t have contacts, I can see quite well.” There was that serious face again. “I have the solution! For my payment!”

“Well yeah, Gabe will pay you. It’s…”

“Yes, he will! But I will not take it for myself. That’s the solution!”

Dean closed his eyes and pinched his nose. Castiel still made absolutely no sense to him. But then Cas was on him again. “Look, I will take the payment. But then I will make it a fund!”

“Well Cas, that’s alright, but do you think it’s enough to start a fund? There can’t be that much monetary gain. Wait, how much do you get for one night?”

Castiel was looking at him like he was a small child, fondly but also consideringly. "No, it’s a dating fund. See! We can use it to go on dates together. So we don’t have to pay for it. We can even go to a car show or something, if you’d like.”

Dean was gaping like a fish. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Maybe he was still sleeping. Wait, didn’t Castiel stop the kissing last night. It was still so damn _early_. “But, you didn’t want anything more with me?” Dean finally formed some words.

“What? No! I just didn’t want our first time to be paid for by Gabriel. That’s nothing to tell our future children about, right?“

Dean sputtered. “Children? First time? I’m… what?”

“Well, we can discuss that later. Right now, it’s after 8 am, so I’m officially not your callboy anymore. We should do some penetration now.”

Dean wasn’t quite sure he understood this fully, but he did get that Castel was into him, wanted to date him (and have children?) and most importantly at this minute have sex with him. This was excellent progress! He could be happy about the positive turn his life had taken later and think about possible dates after he had some coffee. The apiary maybe? Or they could take Baby and go to the car cinema? He could hold Cas’ hand and then maybe progress to the back seat. That would be nice and hot. Yeah, he could do that…. 

But that would be later, right now all he had to do was get Castiel and pull him into his arms. His formerly paid date wanted some penetration, and who was Dean to deny him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you for reading my first fic ever, haha! I'm very excited that so many people have already left kudos and I even got some bookmarks! Your enjoyment and feedback make me so very happy!
> 
> It is based on this prompt by super-powerful-queen-slayyna who had not only a very fun not-rubbish idea, offered to beta my work _and_ did a great and very helpful job, but is also super nice to talk too and I urge you to also read her wonderful work! 
> 
> _Dean (or Cas doesn't really matter) is going through a bad breakup and his friends (my thought Gabriel) get him a call boy to get over his ex. Cas is a newbie prostitute and is nervous and ends up overcompensating in a not so sexy way. Dean obviously sees right through him (and finds it charming of course) and tell him they don't have to do anything and since he's been paid for the whole night, they could just hang out. Blah blah blah video games, maybe alcohol definitely a new friendship is born. And of course they end up having sex anyway. ~~is this rubbish? This is rubbish isn't it?~~_
> 
> Thank you also to my _other_ beta [Si](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_lu6983)! You really showed me that I use "really" rather often, I really have to say.


End file.
